This invention relates to a method and apparatus for die forming sheet materials and particularly sheet metals such as aluminum, titanium, and steel by utilizing a flowable, viscous thermoplastic polymer medium to force the sheet material into a die cavity to generally assume the shape of the cavity surface. This invention finds particular utility in the die forming of sheet metals into complex forms and the die forming of hard-to-work sheet metals.